In order to improve the performance of a wide range of electronic devices, including, for example, computer systems, game consoles, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, etc., electronic circuit designers seek ways to speed up the operation of circuits within the electronic devices. One type of circuit commonly found in electronic devices are flip-flops. Flip-flops are sequential logic circuits, and typically have two stable output states. One output state may be maintained until a change in a data input value prompts a change in output state. The performance of flip-flop circuits may be limited by the amount of time it takes for the flip-flop circuitry to recognize and respond to a change in the data input value.